Joyeux noël frangin
by lovely-tease
Summary: personne ne le sait, mais David fantasme sur le blandin de la congrégation de l'ombre. qui sait, peut-être que le père noël sera gentil et lui apportera ce qu'il veut?


**coucou tout le monde! je suis de retour pour un nouveau one shot dédicacé à ma Miyuki chérie (qui n'est plus sur le site jusqu'à nouvel ordre...)**

**elle m'a demandé de faire un one shot spécial noël avec pour couple David et Allen (couple pas très courant mais sympathique tout de même) **

**oui je sais j'ai plein de fic à écrire mais bon je l'avais promis donc je l'ai faite! D'ailleurs si vous voulez un jour un pairing spécial dites-le moi, tant que c'est pa Yuvi et luverrier allen je suis ouverte à toute proposition :3**

**et oui Noël c'est dans quelques semaines mais j'ai des partiels qui m'empêche de le mettre à un autre moment donc soyez content vous avez une fic spécial !**

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens! **

Joyeux noël frangin !

Pour une fois, notre histoire ne commence pas entre les murs de la congrégation de l'ombre, mais à l'intérieur du manoir Noah. Sombre endroit pour commencer une histoire n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, le manoir du compte millénaire n'était pas aussi glauque que les humains le pensaient. En effet, chaque couloir, chaque mur, chaque salle dont était composé le manoir était décoré de magnifiques couleurs vives à vous en brûler la rétine. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que nous étions en pleine période de noël pardi !

Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent me regarder comme si j'étais folle. « Les Noah fêtent noël ?! » Eh bien oui, les Noah fêtent noël bande d'inculte ! Après tout, les Noah étaient une famille tout à fait normale si l'on exceptait bien sûr leurs pouvoirs, les cadavres qu'ils empilaient comme des kapla dans la salle de jeu et leur désir de dominer le monde.

Donc, à l'intérieur du manoir Noah régnait un parfum de fête, de joie et de bonheur (pour une fois non liée au fait qu'ils aient encore décapités un exorciste et transformés son innocence en composte !). Chaque mémoire y mettait du sien. Adam s'était installé dans le salon, laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches de son piano, alors que les jumeaux aidaient Sherryl à accrocher les décorations en forme de sapin et de bonhomme de neige, les autres étant occupés aux cuisines. Bref, tous allaient passer un réveillon calme, loin de la guerre, loin du sang, loin des exorcistes et tous les Noah semblaient heureux de cette petite pause. Enfin… Tous sauf un.

En effet, loin de se sentir aussi guilleret que le reste de sa famille, David restait songeur, une guirlande verte entre les mains. En temps normal il adorait ces petits moments familiaux, surtout Halloween et noël. Mais pendant cette période, lui comme les autres avaient interdiction d'attaquer les exorcistes, ordre d'Adam qui cherchait à instaurer un climat de fête parfait pour sa petite famille. Certes, il était d'accord avec le chef de famille, une petite pause de temps à autre ne faisait pas de mal, mais sans les combats il ne pouvait approcher une certaine personne sans attirer les soupçons des autres Noah. Il soupira. Encore une semaine à passer loin de lui, de son visage de poupée de porcelaine, de son regard anthracite où brillait la bonté, mais surtout, loin de ce magnifique et incroyable cul, tellement ferme et tellement bien formé qu'il serait capable de faire bander un eunuque !

Eh oui, vous l'aurez deviné, David fantasmait sur l'exorciste adoré de tous, sur la petite mascotte de la congrégation, Timcanpy ! Oui bon c'était une blague (band de coincés…) Le fantasme de David était bien évidemment Allen Walker (applaudissements !). Depuis leur première rencontre il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de divaguer à son sujet, à tel point que tous les moyens étaient bon pour le peloter en douce lors d'un combat.

-David, cesse de lambiner où nous ne serons pas dans les temps !

Le brun sursauta lorsque son frère Sherryl le rappela à l'ordre, le sortant totalement de ses pensées sous le regard curieux de son jumeau.

-Alors frangin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive hi ?

-Rien frérot…

Ignorant les œillades de son frère, David récupéra le rouleau de scotch des mains de Sherryl, attachant correctement la guirlande qu'il avait entre les mains.

Une fois les envies de décorations de son ainé correctement satisfaite et le repas passé, les jumeaux retournèrent dans leur chambre, allant se coucher chacun dans leur lit après une pensée commune.

Se lever tôt pour avoir nos cadeaux en premier.

Le brun se glissa sous sa couette, tombant aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

-David…

Une voix douce vint le sortir de son sommeil réparateur, une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

« …Allen...?! »

Eh oui, la voix était celle d'Allen. Mais… David la trouvait étrange, trop doucereuse par rapport au ton qu'il employait d'habitude. Incertain, il répondit, les yeux clos.

-Oui… ?

Il entendit les pas furtifs de l'albinos se diriger lentement vers lui.

-Tu as passé toute ta journée avec ta famille…Et moi dans tout ça ?

« …Quoi ? »

Hésitant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de bugger complètement. Etait-il mort pendant son sommeil ou Allen se tenait-il véritablement en face de lui, ses yeux de biche l'observant comme s'il attendait une sucrerie ? Mais le pire n'était pas son visage, mais la tenue qu'il portait ! En effet, le jeune exorciste semblait tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes personnels, troquant sa tenue d'exorciste contre une robe do nu aux couleurs de noël lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, ainsi qu'un porte-jarretelle assorti à peine dissimulé par le jupon de sa robe. Quant à ses cheveux, des nœuds rouges retenaient quelques mèches immaculées en deux couettes. Sa tenue se terminait par une paire de chaussures à talons haut qui claquait discrètement au rythme des pas du jeune albinos (logique). Bandant, Allen était tout simplement bandant. Alors que le brun tentait de recouvrer l'usage de la parole, le blandin s'approcha encore de lui, s'arrêtant de manière à pouvoir le toucher, une moue aguicheuse sur les lèvres.

-Je me suis senti tellement seul sans toi… Comptes-tu encore me faire languir ?

Sans attendre, l'exorciste s'installa à califourchon sur le brun, exhibant à la vue de l'albinos l'érection que le Noah tentait de dissimuler sous les couvertures. Son sourire se fit mutin.

-Ai-je le droit à ma petite sucrerie ?

Pris d'une impulsion subite, les mains de David bougèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, se glissant subtilement sous la jupe de l'albinos avant d'empoigner ses fesses. Le Blandin poussa un long gémissement, alors que le brun affichait un sourire benêt. Il pelotait Allen, il touchait son magnifique petit derrière et il en redemandait ! lors, sous les gémissements appréciateurs de l'exorciste, le brun accentua ses caresses, s'amusant avec le porte-jarretelle que portait ce dernier.

-David hi c'est quoi ce sourire à la con ?

-Guein ?!

Le brun cligna brutalement des yeux (oui c'est impossible mais bon…). Il regarda autour de lui, n'apercevant que son frère Jasdero, ce dernier le regardant avec curiosité. Un rêve…Il en aurait pleuré. Un putain de rêve de MERDE ! Déprimé, le brun allait pour se rendormir, et ainsi retrouver sa magnifique petite chaud-ass aux cheveux blancs, mais son frère avait d'autres projets en tête.

-Allez frangin c'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, le Noah se leva, suivant son frère en traînant les pieds. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon, il fut surprit de constater que son cadeau était gigantesque ! A taille quasi-humaine, il était emballé dans un magnifique papier mauve, un ruban noir au sommet. Avec hésitation, il tira lentement sur le ruban, dévoilant à la vue de tous un magnifique petit Allen en porte-jarretelle, les mains attachées et la bouche scotché. Ce dernier commençait alors à se tortiller, tirant sur ses liens pour tenter de se délivrer. Devant son visage surpris, Jasdero ne pu réprimer son sourire.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'on partage nos rêve frérot hi !

Un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, le brun hissa son cadeau de noël sur son épaule, murmurant un « à charge de revanche » à son frère avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne donnant plus signe de lui avant le lendemain soir.

FIN

**et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui tout le monde =) j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu ^^ (j'adore déguiser allen... Qui sait? demain il sera peut-être en sapin xD)**

**sur ce bonne journée et joyeux noël en avance!**


End file.
